Poesía pagana
by peke-chan
Summary: ¿Qué era amor? Hinata no estaba segura. Pero en momentos como esos, sentía que tenía todo tipo de respuestas. Durante el furor, percibía todo con claridad a pesar de la ironía de sus sentidos nublados, a la vez centrados en sentir y dar placer a una persona en especial. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Es autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

* * *

 **Poesía pagana**

* * *

¿Qué es amor? Era la pregunta que surgía cuando el palpitar de su corazón incrementaba, el sudor humedecía su piel y le daba un brillo leve. La agitación se aceleraba y aquella pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué era amor? Hinata no estaba segura. Pero en momentos como esos, sentía que tenía todo tipo de respuestas. Durante el furor, percibía todo con claridad a pesar de la ironía de sus sentidos nublados, a la vez centrados en sentir y dar placer a una persona en especial.

Era curioso como su ser cambiaba, incluyendo el hilo de sus reflexiones; en circunstancias peculiares. Ello le otorgaba una de las tantas respuestas, pues el amor podía ser esclavo del espacio y tiempo. Espacio entre las cuatro paredes de un hotel y el tiempo que pasaban entre sábanas. O bien podría ser el espacio que conocía en cada rincón de su cuerpo y el tiempo que había tardado en recorrerlo.

Su ser mutaba en esos instantes ya que en el ritual diario de su vida, la mente se le adormecía y no tenía el tiempo ni la voluntad para pensar más allá. Aunque si era sincera, ningún motivo parecía suficiente para detonar sus ganas hasta que arribaba el día esperado para existir con ella, ese en el que la existencia se le asemejaba al amor. Vivía amor como oxígeno. Lo respiraba en el aroma que emanaba desde su perfume hasta la esencia propia que opacaba todo, que la envolvía y la apresaba con gracia.

—¿Qué piensas? —La voz susurró un poco más de solución, y no pudo evitar aumentar el agarre del brazo que rodeaba su cintura, al tiempo que sus ojos se centraron en los de ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió confundida.

Hinata podía decir la verdad sin titubeos y era seguro que no sería juzgada, aun así prefirió observar a su alrededor con la agilidad obtenida por entrenamientos, y detectó el descenso abrupto en la intensidad de la luz que emanaba desde la ventana.

—Lloverá pronto. —La confusión no se disipó y no le sorprendía. Sin embargo, explicarle que el sonido de su voz se escuchaba como una canción de amor, les llevaría a desperdiciar el precioso tiempo en banalidades. No importaba el volumen o el sentido de las palabras que salieran de su boca; era una preciosa melodía.

Un suspiro pesado emergió impactando en su cara y la sensación que siempre temía, se avecinaba. Tanteaba el interior de su pecho desnudo para intimidar.

—Supongo que esta vez nos marchamos tempranos. Los chicos… —La frase quedó ahogada entre labios que absorbían las palabras que no necesitaba mencionar. Era suficiente con profundizar el beso, apegar más sus cuerpos y dejar que las manos exploraran—. Hi-Hinata… —Cambió la posición para callarla y tomar control, para esconder rostro en su cuello y provocar otra melodía, esa que expresaba placer—. Volverán… cuando empiece a… llover. —Y la preocupación en el tono de su voz entrecortada bastó como freno.

Tenía razón. Las gotas que empezaban a deslizarse por el vidrio de la ventana reforzaban su intranquilidad, pero la presión en su pecho se intensificó y algo en Hinata no lograba aceptar tal realidad.

Con un corto pero profundo beso, regresó a su lado de la cama mientras respiraba hondo en un vano intento por disminuir las punzadas.

El silencio dejó de ser cómodo en los minutos en que la premura cubría la desnudez de ambas, a una velocidad poco bienvenida y con la fluidez de una práctica que llevaba más de un año.

—¿Tu hijo podrá asistir a la fiesta? —preguntó Hinata observando con detalle la agilidad con la que borraba cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido, enmascarando todo bajo su impecable uniforme jūnin y el cabello recogido con perfección en una larga coleta, junto al lizo del flequillo que escondía la mitad de su rostro. Era un ritual en el que siempre terminaba como espectadora desde los pies de la cama donde la esperaba sentada.

—No estoy segura. Está obsesionado con los Exámenes Chūnin. Además, la falta de filtro en lo que dice lo tiene enemistado con Boruto.

Hinata suspiró resignada. Su hijo podía ser tan fácilmente provocado como lo fue el padre a su edad.

—Dile que no se preocupe. Yo me encargo de Boruto.

—¿Tú te encargas, eh? —La vio dibujar una sonrisa traviesa que nunca fallaba en contagiarle—. Eres toda una madre estricta. ¿Desde cuándo te empezó a gustar el control? —Al terminar la pregunta se encontraba sentada en su regazó y los brazos de Hinata rodeaban su cintura.

Pero no respondió. Ella no quiso decirle que era necesario dejar en el olvido su timidez aunque la guerra le hubiese arrebatado gran parte, que formar una familia con alguien como Naruto a pesar de su madurez, requería modificaciones significativas; que ser la esposa del Hokage y, por consiguiente, la madre de sus hijos, era una labor exigente, desgastante. No le respondió porque este espacio y tiempo no existía para tales temas, lo vivía para disfrutar de su peso sobre las piernas, el calor de su cercanía y el beso que sería oficialmente el último del día.

—Creí que no te molestaba mi control. —En su lugar decidió seguir la línea juguetona de su conversación.

La risa que su comentario había provocado, se entrecortó al escuchar la señal de quienes recién llegaban.

—Ya están aquí. —Susurró con resignación y Hinata solo pudo ver cómo se alejaba con lentitud hacia la puerta.

—Ino… —murmuró antes de morder su labio inferior, insegura de lo que iba a decir. Aunque no dudaba que quería extender el momento que siempre finalizaba de manera rápida.

—Trataré de elegir otra misión para dos equipos. Pueda que dure más. —La Yamanaka se giró lo suficiente para lanzarle un guiño que no logró ocultar el brillo triste de sus ojos, y se marchó.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse trajo consigo el cansancio, ese letargo que la embargaba antes y después de sus escapadas. Aquel estado exhausto que resultó de una carrera en la que había invertido desde su niñez, donde llegar a la meta era lo único que visionaba, obviando la presión que generaba en su ser.

Durante los minutos que necesitaba para recomponerse, surgía la única respuesta que le desagradaba. El amor no era una carrera pues ésta siempre tenía un fin. Sin importar los años que tomara, el amor era una paseo ameno de dos y no la incertidumbre con la que vivió esperando a Naruto. Pero su desagrado recaía en lo tarde que había sido cuando lo descubrió.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola! Esta idea estuvo rondando por un tiempo y decidí arriesgarme. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia así, y quise experimentar. Por eso, a muchos no les parezca profundo, además de corto. Pero, como digo, es una pequeña prueba.

Espero haya sido de agrado. Cualquier pregunta pueden hacerla, y yo responderé por PM.

Ciao, ciao.


End file.
